


Us Against The World

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Best Friends, Forbidden Love, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Wolf Scott, deer stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: Predator and Prey shifters aren't suppose to be friends. That doesn't stop Scott and Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sciles Secret Santa gift for insert-reference-here on tumblr

Scott was nothing like the other predator-shifter children. He was gentler, and didn’t seem to have that aggressive play most of them possessed. This was why Melissa knew she had made the right choice when she set up a playdate with Claudia. She didn’t know the doe very well, but she’d overheard the Sheriff speaking about his son and figured it was worth a try. It was very rare for a predator and prey shifters to get along, but her and the Sheriff had always been an exception, and she hoped their sons could be too.

Not wanting Rafael to know of her plan Melissa had agreed to meet the Stilinski’s in the small, dense area of forest they called their own. She was a bit weary of traveling in their animal forms as she didn’t want to cause alarm since a majority of the shifters around the area were prey shifters, but it was much easier to go in their wolf forms. Especially when her young pup still struggled so much with getting around. She was also weary of how Stiles would react to meeting her son. Ironically, the Sheriff seemed more uncertain that Scott wouldn’t be able to handle Stiles. Apparently the faun had a lot of energy.

As, it turns out neither of their fears seemed to matter. Scott and she hadn’t even made it too the designated meeting spot before a heavily spotted fawn had come darting out from within a bush. He fumbled as he spotted them, tripping over his own hoofs and landing sprawled out before them. Wide, hazel eyes staring up at them. Behind him a beautiful doe emerged. The doe stopped when she spotted them, before morphing into that of a young woman. Melissa let herself shift as well and reached out to pull the other women into a hug.

“It’s nice to see you Melissa. I hope you had no problems getting here.”

“It’s great to see you too Claudia, and no problems at all. Thank you for having us.”

“Anytime Melissa.”

Melissa let the doe shifter go before turning back to her son. She was surprised to find both boys had followed their parents in shifting into their human forms, and were chatting excitedly with each other. Well, Stiles was talking. Scott just seemed to be listening. The young fawn stood close to her son. She couldn’t quite follow what he was saying, but Scott seemed to. He was smiling, nodding along to everything the other boy said. She watched at Stiles took her son’s hand in his own and pulled her son along with him shouting out, “Me and Scotty are going to go play,” and ran off in the direction his mother and him had come from. Next to her Claudia laughed.

“This is the start of something beautiful. I can feel it.”

Melissa hoped she was right.

— (so so years later yay)

“Hey Scotty!”

“Jesus Stiles!”

Scott jumped startled as Stiles literally appeared seemingly out of nowhere hanging upside from a tree branch.

“Stiles, what the hell?!? Why are you here?”

“Waiting for you, duh.”

“Stiles this is predatory territory you shouldn’t be here!” Scott paused. “How did you get up there anyway?” Stiles scuffed as he reached back to take a hold of the branch, and let himself drop back to down to the ground. With a bit of flailing he even managed to stay up right. Scott couldn’t help but be a little impressed.

“I climbed dumby, and then I waited for you to show up, which by the way took for-ev-er.”

“Sorry, my dad wanted to speak to me about my future again, and how unimpressed he is with how I act and- wait, don’t distract me. Stiles you shouldn’t be here! It’s unsafe.”

“So your dad’s still riding your ass about your unpredatoryness, huh?”

“STILES!”

“Chillax Scotty,” Stiles turned and rested a hand on his shoulder. Scott figured it was supposed to help comfort him.

It didn’t.

“Nothing bad is going to happen.”

That didn’t help much either.

“The last time you said that I almost cracked my head open on a rock.”

“Keyword ‘almost’.”

“Stiles.”

“Come on Scotty. It’s been weeks since we’ve had time to hang out with your dad always trying to teach you to be ‘a real wolf,’ and you still can’t come into my territory because of the whole rabbit thing.”

“I’m still really sorry about that.”

“EH, don’t be that rabbit had it coming. The point I’m trying to make Scott is that I really want to hang out, and have a great time with my bestest friend in the whole world.”

“And I’m trying to tell you it’s not safe for you here.”

Stiles sighed and looking off into the woods. Scott could literally see the gears turning in his friend’s head. This wasn’t going to end well.

“Stiles-” and there it was. Stiles’s eyes lit up with a bright spark that Scott knew could mean nothing good.

“Alright Scotty. I think I get your point.” Stiles stepped away from, waving his arms as he spoke. “This is predatory territory, and I’m just a poor little deer waiting to be killed.”

“Uh?”

Stiles turned back to him grinning like the little devil he is, and winked. “Guess I better hope no big bag wolves catch me.” And then was morphing, body shifting into that of a young spotted buck. The deer wobbled a bit before standing high. Scott couldn’t help noticing that Stiles’s antlers had even grown a little since the last time he’s seen them. Stiles gave him a long look before snorting, and taking off into the woods.

Scott let out a curse as let himself morph, and took off after his friend.

For somebody as klutzy as Stiles is as a human in deer form he moved with a quick ease through the forest that always left Scott awe-struck, especially when he remembered a much younger Stiles wobbling around and tumbling into bushes. Now though, Stiles moved with a type of grace that seemed completely beyond his capability, and left Scott just wanting to watch his friend run for hours. Except for right now. Right now Scott wanted him to stop being an idiot.

Scott ducked down low under a broken branch just as Stiles slipped through a bunch of bushes and disappeared from sight. He followed, but got snagged by one of the bushes causing him to tumble out and land in a heap on the other side. He lay there dazed for a bit before finally looking up to Stiles watching him. His friend had morphed back into his human form, and was now sitting in what appeared to be a small river bed laughing at him. Scott rolled his eyes as he morphed back, and joined his friend in the water.

“You know I don’t laugh at you when you fall down.” Stiles snorted and nudged him.

“That’s because you’re a much nicer creature than I.”

“You can say that again.” Stiles nudged him again.

“Yea yea, I’m a big old meanie.”

“Your also still in danger Stiles. If anyone catches your scent-”

“They won’t dude. The water will help hide my scent. We’ve got nothing to worry about. It’s just you and me.”

“Yeah.” Scott felt that he should argue, felt that he should do or say something to make his friend leave, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead he pressed himself closer to Stiles’s side, took a hold of Stiles’s hand, and intertwined their fingers.

“Just you and me.”


End file.
